Life among themselves
by almiros
Summary: Mostly JacksonMelissa. Also NathanDaley and EricTaylor. Title and summary sucks.


1. When you are there

They were running out of food. The group had finished all the food, which they had with them on the plane. Since no-one believed that they were going to stay on the island, they had eaten the food without thinking first.

Few days ago somebody mentioned that they should establish a kitchengarden. So far they had just collected fruits from the jungle and carried water from the spring.

Now it was about 5 pm and a time to eat. They had been over three weeks on the island and some habits were formed, like this dinnertime. Everyone gathered in vicinity of the tents where the campfire was, and ate together. Today it was Eric's turn to cook, and the dinner was: bananas with some tropical fruits and water.

"I'm _so _tired of these freaking bananas!" Taylor blurted impatiently. "Why can't we just grow carrots or something!"

As a result of that, the others bursted into a laugh.

"Yeah, picture that", Jackson whispered to Melissa, who was sitting next to him. Melissa grinned and then asked Daley if Nathan have had any luck with the coconuts.

"Noup", answered Daley. "He is very confident that he will succeed. He almost broke his both legs, but even that isn't going to stop him. I've tried to tell him, that we DO have enough fruits _now_, but he just won't let me finis my talk. Apparently, he just seems not to understand, that me and Taylor collected fruits from the jungle, in the meantime he was climbing in a tree", Daley smirked.

Melissa smiled to that, but Nathan had heard the girls speaking, and was now acting offended to Daley. She smacked him with the banana she was holding. Nathan responded that with his own banana, and they got into a banana battle. Daley stood up and took off running. (With the banana in her hand). Nathan, of course, followed her.

Melissa had finished her meal (like there was much to eat in Eric's dinner!) and headed off to the tents. She sat down on the ground and watched the waves hitting on the nearby rocks. The sea looked ferocious. The sky had darken and air cooled down.

"Hey." Jackson said suddenly. Melissa hadn't noticed him coming. _I must have been deep in my thoughts,_ she said to herself.

Jackson just stood there, few meters away from her.

"Hey yourself", Melissa answered, and smiled a little, but that didn't convinced him.

"You ok?" Then, with one sudden and quickly movement, he took off his grey sweatshirt.

"Here", he said and handed it towards Melissa. "You must be really cold."

"Oh, thanks!" She smiled and took the shirt and dressed it up. Jackson sat down and joined her. He was very close to Melissa. First, he didn't speak, just stared at the sea like she did. When they had been watching the waves for a little moment, he started talking.

"So… What have you been thinking about? You look kinda restrained to me." he teased.

Melissa turned to him. "Just… everything what's been going on lately."

"Yeah, I know." he chuckled.

Jackson then looked at the sky and said: "I'm afraid of another storm." Melissa seemed like she had been thinking the same. Jackson took her hands and was holding them.

"Maybe we should check what the rest of the group is doing", he said. Melissa agreed and they headed off towards the campfire. Daley and Nathan weren't there, just Eric and Taylor with Lex and Abby.

The six of them decided to stay around the fire and they discussed about tomorrows chores.

"No I'm not going to help you build a shelter where you can take a nap every now and then, Eric!" Taylor said and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Maybe I build it myself!" he answered.

Jackson and Melissa casted a glance at each other.

"This is hopeless..." Jackson murmured.

In the meantime, when the others were squabbling, Nathan and Daley had arrived.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nathan asked cheerfully. "What have you guys been doing?"

"We? What have _you_ two been doing Lex asked amused.

"We…? We just…I mean, I... No... Erm..." Nathan mumbled.

"Nothing." Daley expressed.

"Right..." Eric said and raised his eyebrow. The others were smirking.

"So… "Daley said quickly."I was thinking that tomorrow..." She didn't had time to finish her talk because it started to rain. First, a few drops, and like a bolt out of the blue, the whole sky got all dark and it turned into a cloudburst. There was no talking. Like from mutual understanding, all of them took off running. They packed into a one tent. Everyone flinged themselves lying down onto the tents floor and were out of breath.

"Okay, I didn't see _that_ coming." Taylor said surprised and confused by what was going on. (Like always.)

"Yeah! I was trying to open up that stupid coconut and then it started to rain!" Eric shouted annoyed.

Once they were settled started hum of talk.

"Ouch! Eric, you're sitting on my left foot!"

"Hey, put your arm somewhere else!"

"Ow! Don't push me!"

"Well sorry, but it's kinda tight in here!"

"We can't all sleep together in this one tent!"

"Hey! Listen up everybody!" Daley calmed down. "There's a storm out there, in case you haven't noticed. No-one can't go out so you'd better get used to this."

Taylor smacked Eric and the others mumbled acceptingly. They settled down once again.

Melissa lied down to the one corner of the tent. Jackson joined her. Eventually the rest of group started to get tired too. Some of them were chatting together but still listening the sounds of the storm. The rain sounded soothing against the tents roof.

Melissa remembered that she was still wearing Jackson's sweater.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked him. He was wearing only a black tanktop.

"I'm not" he told her. Jackson pulled her close and put his arm around her. "Not when you are there" he mumbled into her ear. Melissa blushed and Jackson placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

Even though there was a storm outside, everyone felt faithfully. Also the others pressed closed to each other. Nathan's arm was around Daley. Lex was sleeping between her sister and Abby. Next to them were Taylor and Eric. Taylor's head rested lightly against Eric's shoulder.  
They were safe and secured. They were there together.


End file.
